Bruce Banner (Earth-12041)
Chulk, Gamma X, Spider-Man, Wendigo | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; Carnage Symbiote (former symbiote) | Relatives = Jennifer Walters (cousin); Betty Ross (fiancée) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Hulk's Cave, Vista Verde, New Mexico; formerly Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Banner); Green Category:Green Hair (as Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Danielle Wolff | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 7 | Quotation = I know who I am! I'm the Hulk! I'm the strongest there is! | Speaker = Hulk | QuoteSource = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 14 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Bruce Banner was a brilliant scientist who work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. There Banner is met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base who had Banner design a nuclear weapon of high gamma radiation output called of the "Gamma Bomb" along with his assistent Igor Drenkov. This is also when he met his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty eventually fell in love with each other but her father was completely against it. When beginning the experiment for the Gamma bomb, he noticed the young man Rick Jones had accidentally parked his vehicle within the test zone. Too late to stop the countdown, Bruce had ran out to save him by placing Rick within the trenches, while Bruce was caught in a Gamma blast from the bomb and got transformed into the Hulk. He was known as an anti-hero: generally considered a menace and a threat to the world. Although, that is mainly due to people being scared of Hulk due to his physical appearance and incredible power. For years, General Ross attempted to capture and weaponize him, going by any means necessary like creating monsters such as the Abomination or even turning into a Hulk himself. In reality, Hulk just wants to prove to the world that he's not a threat and that he's actually a hero. And he finally got the chance when he was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Though at some point the Avengers eventually disbanded for a while. Exclusive Hulk battled the energy being known as Zzzax, he was invisible to everyone else, so it looked like Hulk was attacking the City. Hulk, working with Spider-Man, barricades them in a subway station and fight Zzzax. Hulk emerged from the battle with Spider-Man in his arms. Mary Jane asked to interview him, but he simply stated "Hulk hates photographers." Nick Fury arrived, trying to take in the Hulk, but was told by Spider-Man that the Hulk helped save the city. Zzzax appeared to be defeated, but quickly gets up and grows in size. The city is saved when Mary Jane used her camera to stop him. Home Sick Hulk The Hulk smashes back into Spider-Man's life, sick with an alien infection. Spidey has no choice but to keep the green Goliath home and keep Hulk hidden from Aunt May, and protect him from the invading aliens the Phalanx. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Nick Fury contacted Spider-Man on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk's mind, increasing his intelligence to make him be a force for good. The procedure, however, went wrong, and he tried to take over the Hulk's mind, but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device, stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came to, he was in the Hulk's body and struggled to handle the power. He confronted Mesmero, but fell into his cell, realizing he was a mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid, who believed the Hulk was loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-carrier. Elsewhere, the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone, but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tiger takes the Hulk in Peter's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero, forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes, but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol," calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base in Antarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive, but was unreported since M.O.D.O.K. would make him undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. The Avengers ensue in a massive battle, and end up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull orders M.O.D.O.K. to strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, he asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers Mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together to take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subjects the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minion drag him underground to safety. Super Adaptoid Justin Hammer sends a video message to the Avengers, inviting them to come to his company, so he can show off his new invention: The Super-Adaptoid. The Avengers make quick work of the Adaptoid, prompting Hammer to rebuild the robot and send it to Avengers Tower to attack the team. After a lengthy battle, Captain America and the Avengers manage to destroy the Super-Adaptoid again. Hulked-Out Heroes During a battle with the Blood Brothers, Hulk is connected to a device developed by the Red Skull which triggers the release of gamma particles. Although the Falcon manages to contain the particles and disperse them, Falcon, Captain America, Hawkeye and Iron Man are all infected by the particles and mutate into a Hulk-like state, with Thor becoming infected when he returns to the tower. Despite Hulk's best efforts to keep his teammates calm, they eventually succumb to their rage, forcing Hulk to take the uninfected Black Widow to recover a gauntlet developed by Bruce Banner that would disperse gamma radiation (theoretically capable of killing the Hulk if used on him). After the other Avengers have been cured, Hulk and the Widow take the gauntlet to hide it somewhere new, Hulk commenting that he feels good knowing that someone he trusts knows its location. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk's friend Rick started using Robotic Cameras to make people see Hulk as a hero. While they were taking about the idea a portal suddenly emerged in Vista Verde's sky. Annihilus presented himself and send a Hulk-like creature who calls himself Skaar (who is mind controlled) to deal with Hulk because the portal couldn't still open much time. After defeating him with the Red Hulk, they returned to Hulk's cave were they caged Skaar. However he used a temblor caused to break his cage and stole a Gamma Cannon which he used to stabilize the portal. After a battle in which Hulk destroyed the cannon, Red Hulk was captured and Rick was irradiated with Gamma radiation while Annihilus' forces retreated. While moving Rick back to the cave he was transformed in an armored blue Hulk. He and Rick (now calling himself A-Bomb) pay a visit to Hulk's cousin Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, and ask her to be their pilot into the Negative Zone which she agrees. After entering the Zone in a "Gamma Plane" they are attacked by Red Hulk and Skaar both now mind controlled. Soon after the devices Annihilus use to control them are destroyed and Hulk destroys his Control Rod which destabilizes the portal; the others return for him and leave the Zone. They agree to stay together as a team calling themselves Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Incarnations * Bruce Banner - Bruce Banner is the emotionally repressed core personality, possessed of genius intellect. Most often Bruce hardly appears and usually stays in his Hulk form due to the transformation remaining permanent. However, some time after exposing himself to gamma inhibitor and later re-imbuing himself with gamma turning him back into the Hulk, Bruce became able to shift between himself and the Hulk again, but still remains as Hulk for most of the time. * Hulk - The initial incarnation of hulk that typically refers to himself in the third person. It appears possesses the mental capacity and temperament of a young child. He is also naive, innocent, and kind, having becoming close friends with Spider-Man fighting along side each other. After swapping bodies with Spider-Man, Hulk developed better intelligence, began speaking in full sentences and no longer in the third person. Hulk now comes off as more calm and has slightly better control of himself, even developed leadership skills, however he still tends to get overly angry from time to time. | Powers = Seemingly those of Hulk (Bruce Banner) of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Hulk (Bruce Banner) of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = , | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gamma Blaster: A bracer that emits blasts of energy. Like many of the weapons at Gamma base, it seems to have been designed with the original intention of defeating the Hulk. Despite this however, it has been implied it comes with a stun setting. | Notes = * Fred Tatasciore voices the Hulk in Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. * Hulk is rarely seen reverted to his human form of Bruce Banner throughout Marvel's Avengers Assemble. In fact, Banner himself didn't make an appearance in the show until "Valhalla Can Wait", the third episode of the second season. Banner appears in his human form more regularly in the third season, namely in the episodes "Adapting to Change," "Dehulked," and "Seeing Double." * It is implied in Marvel's Avengers Assemble that both Hulk and Bruce Banner share the same conscience, as shown in "Valhalla Can Wait," with the primary difference between them, is that as the Hulk, Banner is much more prone to get angry, which makes him lose control easily. The film Marvel's Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell, on the other hand, suggest that Hulk and Banner are in fact separate personalities. * Hulk's personality is quite inconsistent throughout his numerous appearances in different shows set in Earth-12041. ** In "Exclusive," the character's earliest appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk possessed limited intelligence and referred to himself in third person. By the time of "The Incredible Spider-Hulk", he manifested more intelligence and self-control after temporarily changing bodies with Spider-Man. ** As a main character in Marvel's Avengers Assemble, Hulk spoke in full sentences. He was also extremely eager to fight against both supervillains and his teammate Thor. ** In Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Hulk was portrayed even more intellectual, giving advice and sometimes engaging in philosophical discussions. This personality clashed with his previous and continuing portrayal in Marvel's Avengers Assemble. It would later be explained that Hulk himself decided to act differently when adventuring with each of his teams. * In the comics, Skaar is the Hulk's son. Despite Skaar's appearance as a regular cast member in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Skaar's parentage is never touched upon. | Trivia = * Hulk's appearance is similar to Kluh in the episode "World War Hulk" of Marvel's Avengers Assemble. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banner Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Former Vampires Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Comic Awareness